


Stargate 2017 Umria Mission part 1:  Strike First, Strike Fast

by StrykerAFOC



Series: Stargate 2017 [1]
Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrykerAFOC/pseuds/StrykerAFOC
Summary: A friendly world comes under attack and request assistance from Stargate Command.  To get there the team selected will have to utilize the latest Earth ship design and find out who is declaring war on friendly civilizations.





	

**Stargate 2017**  
  


**Prologue**

**Pratias City, Umria**

          The first indication of an attack was the sound of the death gliders screaming down onto the city.  The sun was setting, people were about finishing their day, many were out in the market place purchasing produce for supper.

          The first place to be hit was bell that sounded to alert the people, the tower it sat in exploded from a well placed blast.  Two al’kesh destroyed the bridge that led across the mighty river Stralix, blocking escape to the west.

          Troop ships landed to the east of the city, it was not Jaffa that exited, but humans in the hundreds.  They wore black garbs, most carrying staff weapons or other type of Goa’uld weapon, a few could be seen carrying swords as they led their force against the forming militia.

          First Minister Laufter stood on the top of the capitol building and watched in horror.  From the description his militia commanders gave him the attackers wore the same uniform of the body guards of the mysterious delegation that had made demands he refused to entertain.  Now he could see why they said they were not to be ignored.  ‘Vice Minister take a squad of my personal security and call for aid.’

          ‘Yes Minister, I will do so right away…..who do we call for aid?’

          ‘The only people that can….Stargate Command.’

         

**Stargate Command  
Cheyenne Mountain AFS, Colorado**

The klaxon began blaring throughout the complex, it was a steady tone, wavering every half second.  A voice came over the public address system, ‘Unscheduled incoming wormhole,’ the husky male voice said, and repeated a couple of times.

          Security teams began running down the hallway leading to the embarkation room that housed the stargate.  They were fully armed and armored, many carrying M-4 rifles, some shotguns, and a few with full mark three body shields.  They wore olive green uniforms with black gear, and they were from different branches of the military and from different nations.

          The combined force secured the gate room, the outside hallways, and the conference room above the control center.  Not taking any chances the Asgard shields projectors in front of the control center was activated protecting the men and women there by an invisible force field.

          A tall man in the blue service uniform of a United States Air Force general walked into the “Walter Hariman” Control Center.  He had graying hair and a dark complexion, his size alone was intimidating but it was his gentle nature that usually scared those he met for the first time, like a coiled snake that could strike at any time.

          ‘Gary, what’s the situation?’ Lieutenant General Dixon asked as he came to a halt behind the two primary controllers.

          Master Sergeant Gerald St Cloud swung his chair around and covered the microphone boom on his headset with his left hand, a habit old timers always did, even though it took stepping on the foot pedal to activate it.  ‘Unscheduled activation,’ St Cloud answered, ‘The next scheduled one is from P37A4 for their daily SITREP.’

          ‘All security teams are in place, the iris is on standby,’ the second controller, Staff Sergeant Washington said, as the stargate was still locking in chevrons.

          As the seventh chevron locked into place the plasma vortex erupted from the gate, to the casual observer it looked like water, but to those who have worked around the gate they knew how dangerous it was.  It reached its climax then collapsed back into the gate, leaving a shimmering event horizon in the center of the gate.

          Another shield activated, this time in-front of the event horizon, close enough that no object could rematerialize on this side of the gate.

          ‘Iris engaged,’ Washington announced as the display lit up green.  The force field iris was installed a few years back, modeled after the iris on the Atlantis gate back in the Pegasus galaxy.

          ‘Receiving a transmission, voice only,’ St Cloud said as he turned up the overhead speakers.

          ‘This is Vice Minister O’oklay of Umria,’ a male voice said, ‘We are under attack, we need assistance.’

          Dixon picked up a handset microphone from the nearby wall unit, ‘Vice Minister, this is General Dixon of Stargate Command, can you describe what is going on?

          ‘General, I don’t know what is going on, they are using Goa’uld technology, and from what I’ve seen they are wearing black….’ There was loud static burst from the speakers, and a surge in the stargate, sending arcs of electricity rippling all over it, then the gate shut down.

          ‘Transmission lost,’ St Cloud said, more out of habit than anything else, as he disengaged the speakers.

          ‘Ready a mark twelve probe to recon the situation,’ Dixon ordered, ‘Send it through as soon as it is ready.’

 

          Half an hour later the anti-gravity drone was standing by on its launch ramp set up in the gate room.  The gate was cycling through the chevrons locking onto each one in turn, but when it got to the seventh chevron the gate powered down, not able to establish a lock. 

          St Cloud ran the sequence two more times to be sure, after the final failure he called for Dixon to return to the control center. 

          Followed by two aides, one a civilian in a suite, the other a young Air Force lieutenant colonel, Dixon’s footsteps rang on the metal stairs at the back of the command center.  ‘Gary, what’s up?’

          St Cloud turned around, ‘Sir, we can’t establish a lock, it’s like the gate isn’t there anymore.’

          ‘Or it could be buried and the event horizon is blocked,’ the civilian, Daniel Harrison said, everyone looked at him, ‘It’s been established that a heavy stone can cause that.

          ‘Or maybe we have a problem with our gate,’ the Air force aide, Lieutenant Colonel Kim followed.  ‘There was all that electric arc earlier.’

          Dixon looked at both aides then back to St Cloud, ‘Dial the Alpha Site for a test.’

          ‘Yes sir,’ St Cloud replied and began the sequence to the secondary base.  After a few minutes the wormhole was established and radio checks conducted.

          ‘Well it’s not our gate,’ Dixon commented, ‘Listen up,’ he continued getting everyone’s attention in the control center.  ‘The President is up-to-date on the situation and has authorized a recon by ship if necessary.  Sergeant Washington check which ships are available and what SG-teams we have on standby.’

          Washington replied and brought up flight plans for the five ships in service, ‘Well the Daedalus, Sun Tzu, and Apollo are in the Pegasus conducting security sweeps with the HCD,’  the markers for those three ships turned red, identifying their unavailability.  ‘The Odyssey is undergoing retrofit to her hyperspace engines, it’ll take at least four days to get ready.’

          ‘Not to mention provisions,’ St Cloud interrupted.

          ‘What about the Hammond?’ Dixon asked about the last ship still in the Milky Way.

          Washington brought up the current position, ‘She’s, conducting research into the Orion Nebula, they can be at recalled and back here in four days.’

          Dixon looked at his possibilities, stopping critical upgrades for one of the line ships, or diverting another from an expedition that took two years of planning to conduct.  ‘There is another possibility,’ he finally said.

          ‘You can’t mean the Valkyrie, sir?’ Kim asked, knowing the answer.

          ‘Yes, it’s finished and has a crew assigned.’

          ‘But it still hasn’t been certified, or conducted a primary shakedown,’ Harrison said as he called up the information on his tablet.  ‘The IOA will not release it until that is complete.’

          ‘The President has given me authority to use all available resources,’ Dixon said cutting off his aide, ‘Contact Stargate Fleet Command.’

 

 

**Castle Rock, Colorado  
Jack’s Bar and Grill**

          The cell phone began buzzing again, it had been buzzing off and on for a few minutes.  A woman picked up and swiped the screen, turning it on, ‘Hey Steve,’ she said, ‘You’ve got a message.’

          Steven Gibbons looked over his left shoulder as he prepared to throw a dart, ‘What’s it say babe?’

          Trisha Hefler tapped on the screen and opened the message, ‘It’s just a couple of numbers and letters,’ she said bewildered. 

          ‘Oh, what are they?’ asked Steven as he threw a dart, hitting just above the twenty.

          ‘Thank god you’re a better shot with a rifle,’ Martin Colfax laughed at his friend’s misfortune.

          ‘It says, 17-775-911,’ Trisha said, ‘It keeps repeating.’

          Gibbons lowered his throwing hand, the dart still dangling from his fingers, his shoulders sagged a little, quickly turning around he grabbed the beer mug on the table’s edge and took a long gulp, ‘Well that cuts me from the festivities tonight,’ he said.

          ‘Is it work?’ Trisha asked, ‘Want me to tell them you’re busy?’

          ‘That’s okay, they wouldn’t care anyway,’ Gibbons replied as he pulled on his coat.  Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his car keys and handed them to Trisha, ‘Here take my car home, they’ve got a ride for me coming.’

          Taking the keys, Trisha looked even more bewildered.

          ‘Don’t worry hun,’ the woman sitting next to her, Vennesa Colfax said, ‘They tend to do these things in the military.’

          Gibbons said his goodbyes to the group and exited the restaurant into the side street, Martin close behind.

          ‘Hey man,’ Martin said, ‘What’s up?  Your team is not due up for another week.’

          Turning around Gibbons gave a gesture that he had no idea what was going on, ‘I can only guess that something big is up.’

          ‘Can’t be too bad, the best team, that would be me included, isn’t being called up.’

          ‘You keep dreaming,’ Gibbons replied as he shook his friend’s hand, then turning on his cell, he dialed the number sending the texts, ‘Clear’ he said as soon as the call connected.  In a flash of light he was transported away.

          Martin silently wished his friend good luck.

**Stargate Command  
Cheyenne Mountain AFS, Colorado**

          The briefing room was occupied to standing-room only, SG-17 team members were sitting in the front row, writing notes as the briefers presented the information on Umria. 

          ‘As you see here,’ Major Yuen said as he circled the location of Umria’s stargate with a green laser pointer, ‘Their gate is located outside the parliament building, as a sign to the citizens that their government is the first line of defense.’

          ‘That’s kind of reckless,’ Sergeant Harper commented, ‘I mean locating it near their government.’

          Yuen looked at Harper, ‘Their gate actually is protected by their security forces, located here and here,’ he indicated by pointing out the two buildings to the right and left of the stargate.  ‘Also they have a mark two iris installed that was part of the trade deal they requested.’

          ‘That is why it was a space borne attack, and not through the gate,’ Colonel Holloway followed up.

          ‘That is correct to assume sir,’ Yuen replied, ‘With the way our gate reacted when we lost contact with Umria, we can assume their gate was destroyed.’

          ‘That could indicate that the gate’s stored power destroyed much of the buildings surrounding it,’ Master Sergeant Kroger said from the rear of the room, getting everyone to turn in his direction, ‘That’s why your insertion point should be in the woods to the north of the city.’

          ‘That’ll be a good position to set up an observation post,’ Harper commented, then turned to the rest of the team, ‘I can get into the city and check out the situation.’

          ‘Not without me,’ Airman Gibbons replied, ‘You’ll need back up if this is the Lucian Alliance.’

          ‘From the description the Vice Minister gave,’ Yuen interrupted, ‘We are ninety percent sure it is.’

          ‘Any idea why they decided to attack Umria,’ Holloway asked, ‘There is no strategic importance of that world, unless they are hard up for farmland.’

          Yuen called up a report on the screen, ‘There have been reports that the Lucian Alliance have been busy recruiting throughout the Haven Systems.’

          ‘That’s impossible, those worlds don’t want anything to do with outsiders, they are tired of the constant wars,’ said Holloway. ‘I’ve been there, they would never align with the Lucians.’

          The screen switched to another report, ‘They have been press ganging them into service,’ Yuen countered, ‘They’re threatening to destroy whole civilizations that don’t submit.’

          ‘You’re saying this attack is because they won’t submit?’

          ‘That’s for you to find out,’ Yuen finished.

          ‘When will the Hammond pick us up?’ Captain Charlemagne asked.

          Dixon took a step away from the side wall he was leaning against, ‘The Hammond is indisposed Colonel, I’ve arranged another mode of transport for your team.  But let me remind you, for the Lucian Alliance to launch a massive attack like this is unprecedented, we may be looking at a new threat from that quarter.’

 

          The briefing disbanded and SG-17 went to assemble the gear they would need.  Dixon caught Holloway before he left the room, ‘David, I want to know who is leading the attack.’

          ‘Yes sir, do we take him out?’

          ‘If it presents itself.  We have to stop them before they get to a point when we can’t.  The President is planning on revealing the existence of the Stargate Program, that is why it is important that we can guarantee the safety of Earth.’

          ‘When is he supposed to announce it?’

          ‘As soon as the next two ships are online.’

          Holloway looked around the room, ‘That is just a few months away.’

          ‘Yes, once those ships are in service, they will have the firepower to defend the entire system from any attack,’ Dixon said, ‘But if an attack is coming we will need all the information we can get.’

**Area 54  
** **15 miles north of Minot AFB, ND**

          The sign to the installation said Colson Aviation Corp, it was just a few buildings in the middle of the North Dakota farmland.  Surrounded by a double fifteen foot tall fence, the private security would run patrols in between to keep out unwanted guest. 

          On the surface this was a normal aviation research and development site, building a new helicopter to replace the aging USAF UH-1s.  Secretly it was the construction site for the F-306, the latest Earth ship, all built in a cavernous underground facility.

          Captain Jake Stern walked up the boarding ramp and into the main cargo bay, there was two cargo pallets already present, from what he saw they were just rations.  He had his duffle bag slung from his shoulders and carried his helmet bag in his right hand.  He arrived in the approved beaming site since the rest of the facility had a suppression system in-place to stop unauthorized transports.

          At six feet six inches tall, he was too tall to pilot a 302, but on a ship like this height was not restriction.

          ‘Jake,’ Lieutenant Colonel Heather Coulter said as she walked down the cargo bay talking with one of the young load masters about the vehicles tied down in the rear, ‘Good you’re here, sorry to cut leave early, looks like the SGC has a mission.’  She was in her early forties, her dark brown hair was already showing lines of silver, but she kept her five foot six inch frame in a condition to shame a fourth year cadet.

          ‘No problem ma’am,’ Stern replied as the aircraft commander stopped in front of him, ‘The family and I just finished our camping trip, and the next week was supposed to be house work.’

          ‘How’s your wife taking you leaving so quickly?’

          ‘She understands that I will be gone a lot with this position,’ Stern replied, his eyes betraying his true feelings of leaving his family.

          New arrivals walking up the ramp got Coulter’s attention, ‘Get your gear stored and meet back here at 1830 for a full mission brief with the rest of the crew,’ she said then turned to greet the incoming personnel.

          Stern walked to the rear of the cargo hold and climbed the stairs to the next deck where the quarters were at.  The crew had a room they each shared with another crewmember, passengers were given bunks in a compartment behind the cargo hold, or if needed in the hold itself.

          His room was just outside the bridge, and to his luck he was the first one to show up, he claimed the lower bunk as his own.

         

          Coulter directed the new arrivals to stow their gear and be back for the flight brief.  By her count that was everyone that made up the crew.  More footsteps was heard pounding up the ramp, at the front of the group of men and women was Colonel Holloway, the rest of the group made up SG-17.  Coulter walked to the team and shook Holloway’s hand, ‘Welcome aboard the Valkyrie sir.’

          ‘Thank you,’ Holloway replied as he looked around the hold, ‘This is my team, some you know, some are new.’

          ‘Time enough for introductions during the flight brief,’ said Coulter, ‘But I’m honored to have you onboard.’  Turning to look around she spotted the load master she had been talking to earlier and motioned for her to come over, ‘Airman Conrad will take you to the quarters set aside for you and give you a quick tour of the common areas.’

          The young Senior Airman smiled and guided SG-17 to the back of the cargo hold, answering questions the team asked as they walked. 

          A tone sounded from Coulter’s flight suit indicating a call being patched through, she reached up with her left hand and activated the earbud, ‘Coulter here.’

          ‘Colonel you should have just about everything,’ General Dixon said from his office at the SGC.

          ‘Yes sir, I have a flight briefing in an hour and a launch window at 2200.’

          ‘Good, just remember this is also a shakedown cruise, if you think something isn’t right with the ship don’t risk it.’

          ‘Yes sir, I understand.’

          ‘Dixon out.’ The line went dead.

          Coulter looked around and hoped nothing would go wrong, but anytime a SG team was involved it meant something was already wrong and getting worse.

 

          The crew and passengers gathered in the cargo bay, forming a semi-circle around Coulter.  The two groups were distinguishable, the crew wore their grey flight suits while SG-17 wore their olive-green combat uniforms (a staple of all SG Teams).

          ‘Our launch window is at 2200 hours,’ Coulter started, ‘The mission is to Umria, about a four day trip in hyperspace.  We are to get SG-17 to the planet so they can recon the situation.  We will exit hyperspace outside the system and approach under cloak.’

          ‘Why is this planet so important?’ Sergeant Lieford asked with his hand raised.

          Colonel Holloway stepped forward, ‘Umria signed a trade alliance with us and has been in good standing with the SGC since they have harbored SG Teams from time to time.’

          ‘Regardless,’ Coulter said taking the briefing back, ‘They are an ally and we don’t abandon allies.  For my crew our job is to get Colonel Holloway’s team there and provide support.’

          ‘As for SG-17,’ Holloway said, ‘We’re going on planet and get intelligence on who the Lucian Alliance has that can launch a large scale operation like this, with an additional objective to locate survivors and ascertain their condition.’

          ‘We will exit hyperspace outside the system and enter under cloak,’ Coulter continued, ‘This way we can take detailed scans on our approach to fine tune mission plans.’  Looking around at the group she paused and took a deep breathe, ‘We launch in ninety minutes, no one may leave the ship without permission, Sergeant Daniels, I leave you in charge of that.’

          ‘Yes ma’am,’ the large black man on the far right responded.

          ‘Once we are in orbit we will run system checks with Fleet Command, then with General Dixon’s go ahead, we will jump to hyperspace.  That is all, check your stations and final cargo prep.’

          The crew and SG-17 broke apart, the load masters checking over the cargo pallets and vehicles, ensuring they were tied down properly, Holloway and his team headed to their designated compartment to stay out of the way.

          For the next hour the crew of the Valkyrie worked the final preparations, the final thirty minutes saw the crew taking up their assigned stations during take-off.

          Coulter and Stern were on the bridge, completing the pre-flight checklist.  ‘Engine Room, Bridge,’ Coulter said, ‘Are we go for engine start?’

          ‘Bridge, Engine Room,’ the voice of Major Porter responded, ‘You are good to go.’

          Stern entered a command on the council in front of him and flipped a few switches, ‘Engines are coming online now ma’am.  Internal power is switching to power from the engines, we are at fifty eight percent.’

          ‘Copy that,’ Coulter replied, ‘Operations, Valkyrie, we are thirty, what is the situation topside?’

          ‘The air is clear,’ a female voice from the installation operations center responded.  One of the reasons they chose this site was that all commercial flights were routed around Minot Air Force Base because of the weapons stored there.

          Everything was going according to plan then at ten minutes to launch operations called in, ‘Valkyrie, Ops,’ you have a new arrival, he’s headed your way.’

          ‘Valkyrie copies,’ Stern replied.

          ‘Daniels, open the boarding ramp we have a last minute arrival,’ Coulter relayed.

          ‘Got it boss,’ Daniels replied as he headed to the loading ramp.  Entering his authorization pin and pulling a couple of levers to unlock the ramp and lowered it. 

          Standing at the foot of the ramp was a Japanese officer, he had a rucksack slung over his shoulders and a duffle bag at his feet.  He snapped to attention and saluted as Daniels walked down the ramp, ‘Major Akihiko Hamada,’ he said.

          ‘Yeah well I’m not the guy you need to be saluting sir,’ Daniels growled.

          ‘Sorry, I thought you were the aircraft commander.’

          ‘She’s up on the bridge,’ Daniels said as he jerked his thumb up at the bridge, ‘Well if you don’t want to get left behind let’s get in,’ Daniels reached down and scooped up the duffle bag.

          Hamada followed Daniels up the ramp, Airman Conrad was waiting at the controls and shut the ramp as they entered.

Coulter was walking towards them, ‘I just got the call from General Dixon, he said you are our last minute addition.’

Hamada looked over at Daniels, who gave him a quick nod, then he snapped to attention and saluted the way he did with Daniels, ‘I am Major Akihiko Hamada, Planetary Defense Intelligence.’

‘Any idea why you were added?’

‘Yes Lieutenant Colonel…’

‘Just colonel will do.’

‘Colonel, the PDC wants a firsthand account of the situation, and they want to stay ahead of the situation before it comes knocking at our door.’

‘That is why my team is going,’ Holloway said as he joined the group.

‘Yes sir, but if I may….General Dixon also wanted an experienced intel officer assigned to your team for this mission.’

‘I’m not going to dispute it, but I don’t know you and what you are trained in.’

Still standing at attention, ‘I’m skilled in….’

‘That’s okay,’ Holloway said cutting him off with a smile, ‘If Dixon choose you I’m sure you’ll do fine.’

‘Well if we are ready,’ Coulter said breaking in, ‘We have a launch window, Colonel if you could see to the major.’

‘Yes, I’ll get him settled in.’

Coulter turned and raced to the nearest access ladder to the upper level, once up and through the hatch she raced into the bridge, and into her seat.

‘Forty-eight seconds,’ Stern reported, ‘Engines powering up to lift.’

‘Cloak activated,’ Coulter responded as she flipped the switches, ‘Operations you can open the roof.’

‘Roof is retracting,’ the female voice responded, ‘You are cleared to launch when ready.’

‘Thank you control,’ Coulter responded as the roof to the hanger opened up to reveal the night sky.  ‘Take us out Captain.’

‘Yes ma’am,’ Stern said as he pushed the vertical thrusters up lifting the Valkyrie up out of the hanger.  The compound was dark, all power was cut killing all external lights.  The cloaked ship launched up into the sky, headed for high orbit.

*****

The phone on Dixon’ desk rang, he picked it up before it could ring a second time, ‘Dixon…yes, thank you,’ he said and hung up.  ‘They’re away, I hope this last minute addition you wanted is going to work.’

The person on the other side of the desk sat with his shoulders hunched, ‘I hope you are wrong about the situation to begin with.’

‘And if I’m not?’

‘We might be in a full up war in a couple of weeks.’

Dixon pulled open the lower left desk drawer, ‘You know when Landry heard I was being given this command, he sent me this fifteen year old whiskey,’ he pulled out the bottle and two glasses.  ‘I was going to save it until we finally went public, but now….,’ he filled each glass to half, ‘Well this seems like a good time, because we like it or not everyone is going to know now.’

Jack O’Neill took one of the glasses and looked at it for a second, ‘When I first retired I said that I was done and was going to sit and wait for the news to roll in on the project, but as you know I got pulled back in.  Now I’m ready to retire again, and this puts the proverbial monkey in my wrench that is my plans.  But to get back to Hamada, he has a few surprises up his sleeve.’


End file.
